Family Bonds
by daughterofsmokenbones
Summary: SPN TVD TW Sam, Dean, and their half sister Alex investigate a case in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Silas causes trouble when he kidnaps Stefan in his search for Katherine. The Hales need a break from Beacon Hills and visit their distant cousin Tyler in Virginia. Tyler goes missing and the Hales need help finding him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the Alex part.

I haven't seen any SPN/TVD/TW crossovers so here we go.

This chapter focuses more on Sam, Dean, and Alex. The other chapters will have more crossover parts in it. This one is more of back story.

Hope you like it!

* * *

"Do you guys ever wonder if bread has a preference of what sandwich it wants to be. Like how we say we want to be firefighters and Princesses an stuff, does bread want to grow up to be a turkey sandwich" I mumbled lying on my side in the back seat of the Impala.

"Go to sleep Alex" Sam sighed back as Dean rolled his eyes.

I yawn, "You two can't handle my level of understanding with world". Maybe I should get some sleep, I'll be on research duty tomorrow and could use it.

"No. I think you get like this whenever you're tired and it's annoying. Go to bed" Dean grumbled back. I could tell he was tired too by the way he slouched in his seat. Sam looked a little better considering the hour of sleep I think he got after we stopped for dinner.

It's dark outside, probably eleven by now. We have been driving for at least five hours since we left our motel in some town in Pennsylvania where we ganked a couple of djinn. Since Sam's got his soul back we have gone on a lot of cases togethers; Dean calls it "family bonding". So when Bobby called and asked if we could check up on a trail he has been investigating Dean asked him where we were headed.

I don't mind spending time with my half brothers, I just wish we could do it while canoeing in some creek like a normal family. But, Sam feels bad about all the stuff he did when he was soulless and thinks huntings the only way to fix it, I didn't want him to go alone, and Dean thinks he a psychiatrist and says could use some quality family time together. So here we are; in a old car listening to "Back in Black" heading to an other small town where Bobby thinks whatever hes been tracking is at.

"Whatever" I flip the pillow I stole from some hotel over and close my eyes.

* * *

"Wake up slacker, time to do some research and and get out of bed", is the first thing I hear as something hits my chest and I jump out of bed ready to kill something.

Dean shouts over his shoulder "Theres breakfast, me and Sam are going to look at the vics bodies. See ya in a couple hours" and grabs his suit coat then slams the motel door. I hear the Impala rev to life and pull out of the almost empty lot.

I look down at my feet and see a blueberry muffin and a bruised apple that must have fell off me when I jolted from bed.

"Breakfast of champions" I sigh to myself in the empty hotel room. Sam must have carried me inside because I don't remember getting out of the car.

I look around at what will be our home until we finish this case, which shouldn't take long. The motel walls are an ugly dark green color that makes the whole room look dirty. The bed sheets are orange and smell like moth balls. At least there's a small table that I can do my research at.

I throw the apple away, but eat the muffin as I try to find where my bag got tossed last night when the boys carried our stuff into the room.  
"There you are" I say as I grab my laptop and notebook out of my purple book bag (that I stole from some girl when I had to act as a high schooler when we investigated a case.) I got into the habit of talking to no one when the boys would leave me alone for hours to investigate while I researched. Sometimes I just need to break the silence that can lapse for hours.

I turn on the radio and get to work. I type "Murders in Mystic Falls, Virginia" in good old google. To my surprise a more articles pop up then what is normal for a small town. Some talk about murders that happened more than one hundred years ago.

"There goes my afternoon" Grabbing a pen I started making a time line of unusual murders, starting in 1912 when some girl went crazy and started murdering town council members.

I spend most of the morning researching and get a timeline and cause of death written up before the boys call to say there picking me up for lunch.

"We didn't find much out, no signs pointing toward the supernatural. Just a dead mayor and some towns people" Dean pauses to ask Sam if he should take a right or a left. "Did you find anything useful, because I got nada?"

"Well something is up with this town. Animal attacks and unsolved murders spanning all the way back to the 1800's."

"Great," Dean sighs. "We can figure out what is doing this over some lunch."

"Got ya" I say and snap my phone close. As I'm putting my laptop and notebook in a bag I hear a car honk outside. After locking the motel door and grabbing the keys I walk outside to the Impala. Dean is driving and Sam is sitting in the front looking over some reports.  
"I never get to ride in the front" I mumble to myself as I hop in the back. The car smells like leather and dirt and rumbles along with the engine. It''s a good car, don't get me wrong. Dean would rather shoot himself than give up his baby. I just wish it had more storage. We travel all the time and need to have our belongings in a bag, but a girl needs more than one bag. Dean made me choose between a clothing variety and books for research and entertainment. Of course I choose books, after Sam said if I let him put a couple in my bag he would buy me a chocolate bar every time we finish a case.

"Where we headed?" I ask once we pull out of the lot.

"Some restaurant called the Mystic Grill" Dean says in a sing-song voice.

"Its a bar" Sam remarks as soon as Dean finishes his sentence.

"Of course it is". Dean somehow always finds the closest bar to eat and calls it a restaurant.

"Whatever, me and Sam haven't found"-

"Sam and me" I say fixing his grammar.

"-anything. What... Oh. Shut up." Dean said in an annoyed voice.

"Mature" Sam sighs. I think Sam is secretly jealous that he's not the only smart kid any more; not since my family got attacked by ghouls and I met the winchesters.

The ghouls broke into the house at night. I was the first one the hear them, I'm a really light sleeper. There had been a couple break ins in the neighborhood lately, so I woke up Adam and told him to check it out. At the time I was like any other 15 year old girl who would make their older brother go and scare off the burglars. Now I can take down a monster with my eyes closed, thats what finding your Winchester side does to you I guess.

Long story short, the ghouls killed my mom and brother, but not before Adam told me to run. And I did run, all the way to the backyard just in time to watch those monsters kill my only (or so I thought) family. I went crazy with grief, stayed at my friends house and wouldn't talk to any one. I found out that the ghouls had stuck around, dressed like my mom and brother, around the same time Sam and Dean showed up. Crazy with grief I ran into my house with a kitchen knife from my friends house ready to kill the monsters that killed my family, or die trying. Only I found my mom and brother slicing up a man who was tied to a table. I was soon tied to a table also. Right before monster Adam brought down the knife he had above my heart, Dean saved the day and everyone had some explaining to do. Apparently I have a dead dad, a monster hunting legacy, and two lunatic brothers.

It's been a long time since then, I can't even remember a time when I only had one brother. Sam and Dean are the kind of brother who can help you through your brother coming back from the dead only to be taken away from you again. There also the kind of brothers who need a little sister to hug them and love them even when they start the apocalypse. Sam, Dean, and me fit together like one messy puzzle. I equal them out and they keep me on my feet. I have some of Sam's smarts and sarcasm, along with some of Dean's music choice and inability to talk about feelings. I have brown hair to match Sam, green eyes to match Dean, and a short 5'2 high to match my mom. Sam calls me a good mix of a lot of very different things.

When we walk into the bar we pass two boys and a girl who are angry and looking for someone. Someone named Kyler or Ty... i can't tell. They walk toward us, well the people behind us, and leave bickering to each other. The grill is bigger than it looks on the outside and seems to be the local hang out. Me and Sam sit down in a booth and both turn to look for Dean. He's walking toward the bar already.

"So much for research" Sam says.

Dean sits down next to a -well from what I can tell from his back- a very handsome man with raven black hair. The man looks over at Dean, Dean smiles but says nothing while he holds up his hang to call the bar tender over.

"Maybe Dean can find out if one of the locals saw something and rumors are going around" I point out.

"Maybe, but get this, the Mayor's throat was sliced while he was giving a speech. And apparently no one saw anything. Find that a little weird?"

"Weird? Yea. But what monster would just slice a man's throat and leave him there. There was no organs missing right?"

Sam shifts in the booth so our conversation won't carry to the people around us "Yea, and the blood wasn't drained. The town does have a history though, of blood bags being stollen from the hospitals. Not that the sherif had anything to say about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she said the hospital made an error, and then when we asked her about the other killings from the last couple of years she said they were animal attacks."

"I found the same thing when the town officials were interviewed about anything weird. They claim animal attack or that an error was made. The only time someone was convicted of murder was in the 1910's. Some girl went crazy and killed a bunch of town council member."

"Maybe she was mad that they were covering up things" Sam suggest"

"Thats what I thought, but what are they covering up?"

"Maybe that there the monsters"

"That would explain why the sherif didn't want the F.B.I.'s involvement." I say almost to myself. "So what kind of freak are we hunting"

"Blood missing, people's necks being cut; I'm thinking witches, but lets talk it over with Dean."

"Ok I'll go get him"

I step out of our booth and walk towards the bar. When I hear something no one else in this bar can hear.

*Alex. Where are you? Are you with Sam and Dean? Is Dean all right? What are you doing? Can I help? Where are you-*

*Cas! Cas! Calm down. We are in Mystic Falls, Virginia at the Mystic Grill. Deans fine, where have you-* Suddenly there is an angel of the lord in front of me.

"been...? Cas you can't just pop in here with people around" I am one of the few people who can understand angels sigils. No, I'm not a prophet or anything special, I just understand the angel talk.

"Hello Alex, what are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Uhhh hunting something. Duhh Cas. I'm a hunter, thats what hunters do."

"Thats nice, I'm going to go ask Dean to make sure" Castiel says while walking in the direction I was headed.

* * *

"Got any 3s?"

"Go fish"

"I don't see the point of this game Alex"

I look up from what may be the best set of cards where Go Fish is concerned. "I already told you remember? You try to get four of the same card, thats called a set, at the end of the game whoever has the most sets wins"

Cas, who is still, intensely studying his cards, can't seem to get a handle on the concept of card games "But why is it called Go Fish Alex, no fishing is involved in the game. Correct?"

"It's just a name Cas, you don't actually have to go fishing"

"Oh" Cas looks up at me and then down at his cards. "Your turn"

"Hey get this" Sam rudely drops a stack of papers down on the table where me and Cas were playing Go Fish. "Apparently a bunch of witches got fried somewhere near here, and they built a house over it"

Dean looks up from the TV that was currently playing "Doctor Sexy" "You think thats where the witches hang out"

"Makes sense, they can probably pull power from all the dead witches"

"Yea, thats great that we found out where the witch's nest is, but what about Go Fish. Sam get your papers out of here, I was about to win" I pick up Sam's papers and push them into his chest.

"Sam, Alex says that I have to play or else she wont answer my sigil any more. What if your in trouble Dean. I need to be able to talk to her so I can come and protect you." Cas looks truly worried as he turns his puppy dog eyes on Dean.

Dean's cheeks turn a little pink "Uhhh...yea...sure Cas finish your...game... the case can wait."

Me and Sam role our eyes at the same time. Dean and Castiel have had a on and off again relationship for a while. There more like an old married couple then boyfriends. I don't think Cas really understands relationship anyway, he just knows he likes Dean more than he likes Sam or me. And Dean would never emit that he has a crush on Cas. After the apocalypse they spent the night together a couple times, but haven't don't that since. They just stare at each other now, sit close to each other, worry about each other, and fight all the time now. It's actually really cute.

"Yea whatever Cas, I'll make sure the car is full of anti-witch weapons." Sam walks out of the hotel room with the car keys in his hand.

"Got any 8s"

Cas hands me a card and Dean slowly turns back to the TV.  
Fifteen minutes, a game of Go Fish, and an episode of "Doctor Sexy" later we are ready to kill some witches. Dean drives, Sam sits in the front and Cas and me pile in the back.

"You ready to hunt your first witches Cas" I ask from beside him.  
"We can never be truly ready for anything Alex" is his only answer. Dean and Sam laugh and say "Amen" at the same time. We pull off the road and turn down a gravel path. We drive for some time and come to a stop at the end of the path.

Dean pulls the keys out of ignition "Looks like we will be walking from here"

* * *

How was it? Please leave feedback so I can get rid of the parts you guys don't like. If you like TVD then you should check out the story "Bits of Sunshine" It's amazing and way better than this junk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Alex part.

Just a warning I am not really going off the current story lines of any of the shows. There will be some similarities, but the exact plot will not be followed. Sorry if that is what you wanted. The current story lines just don't all mix together very well.

Heres chapter 2. Enjoy

* * *

The witch house is old; it is missing windows, the sidings coming off, the roof has a few holes, and the front door is wide open.

"Creepy" Dean pulls his gun out of his jacket and starts walking toward the house.

"Do you think they know we're coming" I ask Sam who is watching his brother walk towards that house.

"No, they couldn't have know. It's not like we said anything to any one. This case was surprisingly easy to figure out."

"Well lets go then." Me and Sam start walking toward the house.  
"Theres no one in the house" Dean and Cas say at the same time; Dean from the porch, and Cas from behind us.

I turn toward Cas and Sam turns toward Dean. "What! Then where are the witches" Sam and me chorus together.

Dean come to a stop next to Sam and me "That was creepier than the house."

Sam punches Dean on the shoulder "Shut up."

Dean rubs his shoulder "Well maybe there out killing people for sacrifices right now. Or they went out for dinner."

I sigh mentally. I thought this was going to be a fast case. Go in, kill the witches, get out. Standing in the due covered grass I'm beginning to to regret coming along for this hunt. My shoes are socked through, the wind is starting to get cold, and goosebumps are starting to cover my arms. Sam and Dean are talking strategy, trying to think of any other place the witches could be. Castiel is standing a little ways from us. He looks like he thinking really hard so I decide to leave him alone, maybe the angels are talking to him. I turn my complains instead on my brothers.

"Guys I'm cold and there is no witches here, can we call it a night and go looking again tomorrow?"

The boys both look up at the same time. They seem to just be noticing that it is dark outside; when they get into hunting mode they forget everything around them and just focus on the hunt. Sam, the more observant of my two knuckle-head brothers notices the goosebumps on my arms and hands me his jacket.

"Sure Alex, lets start walking back" We start to head down the path we came. Cas in front, still thinking hard about something, and the three Winchesters in the back.

"Finally, do you think there's any chinese left. I'm hungry"  
"We just ate a couple hours ago Alex"

"Yea and I already called the left overs any way" Dean smirks at me forgetting that I'm the thief of the three and dibs mean nothing to a thief. Stealing comes handy and I don't obtain virtue of honesty, so now I am the best swiper in the country. Actually most of the items that we own have been swiped by me. That green jacket that Dean always wears, that was stolen from one of the many police offices that we visit by me. Sam's hair product have to be constantly stolen from local super market. It's one of my many talents that I can't show of at a school's talent show.

"I'll play you rock-paper-scissors for it"

I turn to Dean with my hand help out. He looks over at Sam who shakes his head. "Come on chicken" I taunt.

Just before we finish the bet Cas turns around suddenly. "Someone else is in these woods" He starts walking fast into the woods towards something us humans can't hear.

Dean sprints off towards the cute little angel "Cas wait up. Don't go alone."

Sam and me are left looking after the two as they disappear into the woods.

"Should we go after them?" Sam asks me.

I really don't feel like walking right now, but that someone else in the woods might be the witches we've been hunting. "Yea, lets catch up."

Dean is standing behind a tree when we catch up to him. I look around to see if I should be killing any thing, Sam does the same.

I do a full sweep and see nothing. Just as I'm about to ask what we are hiding from Dean puts his hand over my mouth and points at the trees ahead.

"Whaa" a mumble under Dean's hand, but then the trees move and I can now see that they are acutely people. They are talking about someone named Silas and how they have to find out where he took Stefan. They start walking our way and pass the bushes we are hiding behind.

A voice that would match a girl is the first one I can make out "He wants us to find the cure and then he'll give Stefan back"

A much manlier voice answers the girl's voice "He also said that if we don't get it to him soon enough he will kill Stefan"

"Damon, we don't know where the cure is"

"Well I'm not going to let my little brother get killed. We have to find it, I don't care who I have to kill to get it"

Dean has taken his hand off my mouth and I turn to look at him after the man's- Damon's comment. I can feel Sam behind me looking at Dean too. Dean puts a finger to his lips to signal us to be quiet and then starts following the couple.

"Damon too many people have gotten hurt already. We don't even know if someone has already used the cure. It could be gone."

"Elena he's my brother and I promised our mother before she died that I would protect him. I have to protect him even if that means getting me or other people killed."

"I know Damon, I know. We can figure something out, lets just get some more animal blood and go back home. Lets just make a plan before we go and kill innocent people."

Ahead of my Dean pulls a knife out of his jacket and signals for Sam and me to do the same.

I look around for our angel and turn to Dean "Wheres Cas?"

Dean turns around to answer me "He said Balthazar needed help setting up for some party and kept calling him. I told him he could take off, we can handle this on are own." So that is what Cas was hearing. I know from experience that Balthazar can get annoying; he abuses the fact that you can't just turn angel radio off.

We follow the couple until they get to a little clearing; more room to fight. Dean charges ahead of Sam and me, and before Damon has time to react Dean stabs him in the back.

"Gat ya bitch" Dean yells as he pulls his knife out. Damon instead of crumpling to the ground, like a man-witch should, he turns around and pushes Dean so hard he flies backwards and slams into a tree.

"Got ya bitch" Damon mimics Dean's voice. Sam and me run towards Dean.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" he insist. His head has a gash on it that is gushing blood. His clothes are covered in mud and leaves. As Sam starts to fix up Dean's head I turn around to fix this town's witch problem. Damon is still standing on his feet, it doesn't even look like he is bleeding anymore. Elena is fixing up Damon's wound like Sam was to Dean. Damon was smiling at me as I started in confusion at his stab wound.

"You won't be smiling for long you disgusting monster" I run at Damon with me knife raised. But before I even got the chance to put my knife into the monster's heart, it is grabbed from me and my hands are gathered into someones hands.

"Me? Disgusting? I would say I'm more charming, or handsome, or dashing. Not that you will get the time to learn that" I am turned around with my back to Damon. My brothers are both now standing up staring at where Damon's hand is placed on my shoulder, moving my hair to one side of my neck. There fingers are witching; I can tell they want to beat the crap out of Damon, but are worried about the "not that you will get the time to learn that" comment.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Elena put her hand on Damon's back. "Damon there just humans. Let the girl go. Too many people have gotten hurt already."

When Damon only twist my arms more behind my back and I gasp a little at the pain she adds "Damon shes just a kid, she looks like she is Jeremy's age. Let's just leave, they can't hurt us anyway." Sam flicks his eyes from Damon to Elena and they soften a little. Almost like saying thank you. Dean however holds his knife even tighter.

Damon doesn't say anything for a long time. Just when I think he is about to let me go his grip on my arms tightens and he says "What if they are working for Silas, they may know where Stefan is. Why don't we question them and if they know nothing then we will let them go on there merry way"  
Elena looks at my brothers, and then at me "I need to get back home, Jeremy will get worried. Just don't kill anyone Ok? If they know something bring them back to the boardinghouse" At that she just... well she just...disappears. I gasp in surprise and Damon's chest moves in a silent laugh. Maybe they are ghost, really powerful ghost. I can see the confusion in my brothers eyes also.

As Elena disappears Damon turns toward Sam and Dean. While him and Elena were talking his grip on me had loosened a little, but now he twist them so hard a whimper come out of my mouth against my will.

"I am very sorry little girl, I just have to make sure those two men over there answer the questions I am about to ask truthfully" I can feel Damon pet my hair, my brothers keep there faces black, but I know they are on edge.

Dean is the first to speak. He takes a step forward "We don't know who Stefan is and we don't have Silas. Let her go now and we won't hunt you down"

Damon laughs at this "Hunt me down? I am an all powerful vampire. You are just clueless human. Now lets get started. I'm going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them correctly" there is a pause. I can't see what Damon is doing, but Sam and Dean's eyes get large and there expressionless face change. Sam looks like he is contemplating life itself and Dean's face is a mix of disgust and fear. Just as I am about to ask what is happening, something- actually two somethings- scrape against my uncovered neck. A shiver goes through my body and another silent laugh shakes Damon's chest.

"Do. You. Know. Where. Stefan. Is?" Damon pulls out every vowel and takes his time asking my brothers, I can't decide if it's sexy or terrifying.

"We don't know a Stefan" Dean answers.

The somethings scrape against my neck again, this time cutting into my skin hard enough to draw a stream of blood that trickles past my collarbone.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked.

"Yes we are sure. We don't know any Stefan and we don't know any Silas" Dean all but yells back taking another step forward.

"Well then what were you doing in the woods?" Damon asks skeptically.

This one I can answer. "Nothing."

Nothing is my fool proof answer anytime someone asks about something that I would get us arrested/(in this case) its just not a good idea. Dean face palms and makes a disappointing noise, Sam is still however contemplating the universe.

Damon laughs "Nothing? Really is that the best excuse you can come up with"

"Well thats what we were doing, so can you um let me go now?"

Damon pets my hair again "I think you're lying to me, why don't we ask your friends over there"

Sam finally comes out of his daze "Wait, you said you were a vampire?"

"Actually I said an all powerful vampire"

"Vampire don't have fangs and their eyes don't turn red. Why don't you stop lying to us and we won't lie to you" Sam says gaining confidence.

"I am a vampire, what more do you need to see as proof. I don't know what you think vampers are but I am one. I am also a vampire that has hold of a friend of yours so why don't you tell me what you were doing in the woods"

Sam takes a couple steps past Dean who trys to stop him as he passes. Sam brushes Dean's hand off his arm "Well you see, I am a hunter. I know and have killed almost every kind monster out there. I for sure have killed a couple vampires, and you are not one."

While this conversation is happening I am not paying attention. I am screaming in my head "Vampire...Vampire...Vampire... Vampire... Vampire...Vampire... Fangs...Me...Hold...Of...Fangs...Blood..."

* * *

I come around when Sam grabs me and shakes me back and forth in the air. "Alex! Alex, are you Ok? Whats wrong. Alex snap out of it."

"Whaaa. Were's Damon?" I ask just now aware that there is no one holding my arms behind my back anymore.

"He ran off when Cas got here" Sam answers me still holding me in the air.  
I look around and see Cas a little bit behind him.

"Wow you were out of it" Dean says taking me from Sam and placing me on the ground.

"Oh, yea. Sorry Alex." Sam apologizes for holding me six feet suspended in the air. Sometimes Sam forgets that he is a giant human mosses puppy thing. Being short in a family of giants is not fun. There are the short jokes and the high places your giant brothers hide thing so you can't reach them and the many times your hair is messed up when you are used as an armrest.

"Yea...When did Cas get here?" I ask still out of it and nowhere near close to getting into it.

Sam squints his eyes at me "He said you sent a distress call, or something like that over the angel radio."

I guess that makes sense. Just like when angels are in need of help or are in pain, humans who understand the angel sigil can give off a distress call. One time after a case I had to get the bone in my leg reset after I broke it; I gave off a distress call so powerful all the angels on earth heard it. And a light or two may have shattered.

"I heard her repeating the phrase "Vampire. Fangs. Me. Hold. Of. Blood." over and over again" Cas comes to stand next to Dean.

"Wuss" Dean says under his breathe.

I punch him in the arm "Hey, Sam wasn't much help either. And he wasn't the one being eaten by a mutated vampire thing"

It's Sam's turn to punch someone "I'm the one who got us the information that can help us figure out what he is and how to kill him."

While I am shaking out my arm Dean grabs me and Cas around the shoulders and starts walking back towards the car. "I'm the one that kept a cool head so you two can suck it"  
Cas looks up at Dean "I believe that I was the one that scared away the vampire Dean"

Dean looks down at his little angel "Yea you did Cas...yea you did" Dean has a stupid smile on his face like a parent after their kid comes home from school with an A on a test.

I role my eyes and get out from underneath Dean's arm.

Sam walks up beside me "Team Smart Winchester feel like researching when we get back to the hotel room?" Team Smart Winchester is the name Sam and me gave to our research team.

"Hummm. How about after I clean the blood off my neck and get a good 6 hours of sleep."

"Sounds good to me sis."

We drive back to the hotel room the same way we came. Dean and Sam in the front, listening to some good old "Born to be Wild." Cas and me are still in the back, but this time I use Cas' trench coat as a pillow and sleep during the thirty minute drive back.

* * *

When we get back to the hotel room I take a shower to clean the blood off and get in pjs. Well my pjs are just comfortable clothes that I could still kick monster butt in if needed.

I lay down on my bed. Sam and Dean went out to break into the library to get the books that Team Smart Winchester will be reading tomorrow. Dean and Cas will be out interrogating the town council more thoroughly and trying to find out were the "boardinghouse" is that Elena talked about.

"Hey Cas, can you do some kind of angel test thing to see if I'm going to turn into a vampire of something."

Cas places his hand on my head and closes his eyes for a few seconds before opening them "You'r blood is clean Alex"

"Thanks Cas."

I look over my book that I am currently reading "Cas are you going to stay the night tonight?"

"I was going to go back to Balthazar's, but he told me I am not invited to his party. So I have to stay here. Dean said it was ok."

"Yea, it's fine that you are staying Cas, but where are you going to sleep. I look around the room. There are two beds (that aren't big enough for Cas and Dean to even try to share one) and one couch, that is being used as my bed. You would think that the girl would get to sleep in the bed, and it was like that the first couple of weeks me and my half brothers were together. But then they decided to be assholes and say that since I was the only one small enough to fit on the couch I have to sleep on it. I hate reasoning.

"I don't need to sleep Alex, I just sometimes pretend to do it because Dean doesn't like it when I watch him sleep"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. So you are just going to stare at us sleep?"

"and watch TV" Cas adds.

"Sounds fun. Well maybe you could braid mine and Sam's hair" I joke.

Cas' face lights up "I love braiding hair. Meg showed me to do it while she was my nurse at the hospital."

I smile "Really? Cas I was just kidding. You don't have to braid my hair."

Cas gets up and sits on the couch "Turn around. Do you want me to French, Dutch, or tailfish it?"

I laugh "Umm, can you fishtail it?"

A few minutes and a beautiful braid later Sam and Dean show up. They walk in through the door and and throw some grocery bags onto the small counter. Dean walks farther into the room and sees Cas and me sitting on the couch together.

"What are you doing Cas" Dean questions.

"I am braiding Alex's hair" He answers. He finishes up my braid and ties it with an elastic.

I get up from the couch and walk toward Sam "He is amazing, look at my hair" I show Sam my fishtail. "You have to let him french braid your mane Sammy."

Sam runs his fingers through his hair. "Ah no. I think I'm good."  
Dean pushes Sam toward Cas "Oh come on Sammy. Just one little braid thing."

I grab Sam's arm and pull him down toward the couch until he is sitting next to Cas. "Come on. PLEASE?" I use my best whinny little sister voice.

Sam looks around at all of our faces begging him to let Cas braid his hair.  
"Fine" he finally says "but only if Dean gets his nails done"

"Oh come on man, I got a manly appearance to keep up. You have that whole long hair look going for you. A braid wouldn't clash on you like painted nails would on me."

Sam turns to me now, excited "Alex do you have any nail polish in your bag?"

"In fact I do. I took a really cute color from that house we had to break into last month" I don't usually wear nail polish but when I saw the prettiest purple color sitting on a table, I took it. Come on, just because I kill demons doesn't mean I can't do it with purple nails.

So by the end of the night Sam had his hair in a braid and Dean, Cas and me had our nails painted a pretty purple. We went to bed later than we should have if we are going to find out whatever those thing were in the woods. None of us cared however; it was one of those few nights that our small broken family acted like a well- a family. Closing my eyes that night I felt powerful. Power that came from family made you feel like you could take over the country because you know you have someone to help take over the next one. This case has no chances against the Winchesters and our extended family.

Did you like it? Please leave feed back. I need constructive criticism to fix all the bad parts.

* * *

Thank you to Fourth Lumbar Down and Terans-DinosaurCostume for your reviews. I did change the spacing. Does this look better?


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the Alex part.

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.

This chapter is a little crazy. Not much happens and there is fluff. But funny fluff. The winchesters are finding more out about these "mutant vampires" and doing a bad job dealing.

"How does it look now" Sam walks out of the bathroom that is to the left of the couch I slept on last night. Across from the couch are the two old, squeaky beds Sam and Dean slept on. Cas ended up going over to Megs for the night. She is vacationing in Australia so it was day there. Castiel wanted to ask for her opinion on french and dutch braids. There is half a wall that starts at the side of the room by the door and ends at the end of the beds. To the right of my couch is a counter, mini fridge, microwave, and a table that juts out of the wall by the windows.

I look up from my laptop. I'm sitting criss-cross in an unstable chair. My hair is in a messy bun and I'm wearing jeans and an old T-shirt advertising some music festival we went to last year. "How much gel did you use?"

Sam runs his fingers through his hair one more time "The rest of the bottle" he says sheepishly. "Can you get me some more of the stuff in the green bottle? It smells good"

I close the laptop, slapping it shut. 'Sure. Whatever. Just don't sleep with a braid in again. It makes your hair all wavy."

Sam laughs "I don't think my hair will be in a braid again anytime soon." He walks over to the table that is covered in two closed laptops and many books. Sam picks up a book he all ready skimmed through, finding nothing about mutant vampires in it.

"Wait." Sam puts the book down and looks at me. "Is that why your hair is wavy sometime? The braid makes is like that?"

"Um. Yea Sam, what did you think I did to make it like that? It's not like I have room for a crimper in the small ass bag Dean makes me use."

"Oh. I know...I just thought that your hair um changed sometimes um I don't know. I thought it was a lady thing so I didn't ask."

I bury my face into my lap and groan. That was the only epiphany we've had of the morning. Team Smart Winchester had found nothing and Team Pretty Boys have not called about finding anything either. After hours of nothing Sam decided that he couldn't stand his frizzy hair anymore. Maybe the power I felt last night was just an effect of the nail polish fumes.

The phone starts ringing as I was about to call Pretty Boys and tell them to give up. "Uh. I'll get that." Sam searches through the pockets on his jacket hanging on the chair in front of him.

"Hey Dea- No"... "Yeah"..."No, that Damon guy was there last time"..."Did you find anything?"... "Um.. the chicken salad"

Sam turns to me "What do you want from McDonalds?"

"Chicken sandwich and fries. Same as always."

"Chicken sandwich and fries"..."Nothing she just doesn't like hamburgers leave her alone."..."Ok"..."Ok. See ya then."

Sam hung up the cell "He is still pissed at you for not liking hamburgers."

"There disgusting. And I'm not going to change so he better get over it."

Dean always thought that I never ate fast food hamburgers because Sam told me some kind of conspiracy about them. But, when we first got to the bunker Dean made real hamburgers he through a tantrum when I didn't eat one and had to break the truth to him.

* * *

Dean and Cas brought food and we all ate lunch in our little dingy hotel room. Dean and me sat at the only table together. Cas sat on the couch staring at a hamburger, occasionally poking it, but not eating it. Sam is sitting on the edge his bed, his legs stretched out almost touching the couch. tThe pretty boys did find a boardinghouse near town; the Salvatore boardinghouse.

"I checked it out, but its not the place." Dean shoves some of my fries into his big annoying mouth.

"Ah ha and how do you know that Mr. I know everything and I'm a jerk." I smack Dean's ugly stupid hand and grab the fries that fall from it.

"Hey! I'm the one who bought those for you."

"And I'm the one who pick pocketed the money you used to pay for it"

Me and Dean stare each other down until Sam clears his throat "Um. Dean? Why wasn't it the place?"

I put my legs across Dean's. Using his giant monster legs as a leg rest from under the table "Well? Dean? How do you know it wasn't the place?"

Dean shoves my legs of his causing them to hit the pole under the table.

"Ow" I complain. The nerve of that guy. Maybe replacing all of his underwear with pink panties will set him right. "I wonder what the closest store that I could easily steal ten pairs of pink panties from is?" I think to myself.

Dean interrupts my thoughts "I just know. I don't know. Don't worry about it. I just know that it's not the place and we shouldn't go back there"

Me and Sam glance at each other. "Yeah sure Dean. How about I take Cas out and I'll go ask around if there is another boardinghouse near town. People always trust me."

"Thats because you have the innocent little girl look down when you are actually a dirty, thieving, murdering psycho." Dean grumbles as he gets up to toss his trash away.

I ignore Dean's comment "You up for walking around town again Cas. But this time with someone who is an actually helpful?"

"Dean is helpful Alex." Castiel says getting up from the couch and buttoning a button on his trench coat.

"Yeah but I'm more helpful Cas. Lets go into town. And Sam," I turn to him, "can you look through dad''s journal again. I was half asleep when I looked through it earlier."

"Sure thing Alex" Sam picks up dad's journal and sits down on the couch that Cas just got up from. He bounces up and down on the old cushions.

"What am I chopped liver?" Dean grabs the journal form Sam sitting down next to him making them both bounce.

"No your more like chopped squirrel meat" I walk over to the couch and take the book from Dean. "Let Sam look through it, he's better at that kind of thing."

Dean huffs "Well I know when I'm not wanted" He gets up from the couch, pushing me out of his way and walks toward the bathroom. "I'm takin a shower." He slams the bathroom door.

Sam does a weird chuckle/laugh and shakes his head. "Maybe you should check out the Salvatore Boardinghouse again. Salvatore sounds like a vampirery name to me anyway."

I grab a knife and tuck it into my combat boots, place a gun in the inside pocket of my jacket. Just for good luck, I take on more knife, that I plan on putting in my jean pocket. The knife it still in my hand when I take Cas' arm and start walking towards the door "I know right? Thats what I thought. I'll check it out and call you-"

Dean burst from the bathroom door. He has one sock on, one sock off. His belt it hanging half off his jeans. A undershirt is sticking out from under his half in buttoned shirt, with no other jackets on like his and Sam's usual layered look.

He grabs my by my arms and lifts me in the air until I am face height with him, (a whole freaking foot) before he starts to shake me. "Alex I told you not to go back to the boardinghouse. You can't go back" His (purple) finger nails dig deeper into my arm "You can't go."

The knife in my hand clatters to the ground. "Dean. DEAN. You're hurting me"

Dean looks away from my face and at his nails leaving marks on my arms. He drops me to the ground, but before I can fall Cas grabs me. Sam is soon by Dean's side ready to snap him out of whatever he is in "Son of a bitch. Oh my god. Alex."

He looks back up to me. "Alex. I'm so sorry. I. I don't know why I did that...I."

Dean backs away toward the bathroom, bumping into Sam on the way. "I didn't mean to do that"

With that Dean runs into the bathroom quietly closing the door this time. I can hear the lock click. Sam grabs my arms and starts checking and asking over and over again if I am really "ok". Cas offers to heal the angry red crescent moon marks on my arm. I shake both them off.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asks.

"I have no idea." I turn to look at Cas who's cheeks are a little pink, "What did you guys do out there."

Castiel glances at the bathroom door looking thoughtful "Dean did nothing that would cause such behavior."

After hearing Cas, Sam bangs on the bathroom door, telling Dean to unlock it. With no success he walks back over to us. "Alex maybe you should talk to him. You know how he is with the whole family thing; it will take him forever to forgive himself."

"It wasn't his fault. He should know that I've already forgiven him." I say this loud enough for Dean to hear me. But Dean doesn't come out of the bathroom. The sound of water running soon fills the room, signifying that he is not coming out anytime soon.

Whispering so crazy can't hear me I add "Sam let me go. Cas and me still have to go check out that boardinghouse, something is defiantly up."

"No. No let me come." Sam insist.

"Sam it's fine I have a freaking angel of the freaking lord with me. I'll be fine. And you have to stay here to keep an eye on crazy."

After a bunch of ewwy gooy "be careful" "stay out of trouble" "call me when you are done" talk I was walking out the door with an angel and Sam was knocking on the bathroom door trying to pry Dean out.

* * *

So it turns out Cas didn't go with Dean to the boardinghouse because he wanted to finish watching some cooking show. It was playing on one of the TVs inside the cafe they ate at. So I don't know where it is and I don't have an angel to poof me there and I most defiantly do not have a sane brother who can give me directions.

"Well this sucks" I plop down onto a bench. We have been walking for a while trying to find the boardinghouse. It was staring to get cooler. My phone tells me that it is five. Right now we are in a small green area/park that is near the town center. A big tree behind the bench is giving Cas and me some much needed shade.

I turn to Cas to see why he hasn't also remarked on the suckyness of our situation. Very helpfully, however, he is sitting up straight and starring at nothing.

I follow his gaze and see a group of people, three guys and one girl, taking to each other. Well, more like two of the four are yelling at each other and the other two are using a lot of hand motions. The two men yelling at each other and the girl look very familiar. A kind of familiar that belongs to people you sit across from at dinner one night. The other boy has light brown hair, blue eyes, and is clearly a townie. I can tell from his "Mystic Grill" T-shirt.

"As interesting as it is to watch people argue Cas, we have more pressing things to do. Like finding the vampire hangout."

Cas blinks a couple times breaking his gaze to turn his body at an appropriate position that a person would have while talking to the person next to him. I slow clap in my head for this small act, it has taken him a while to get that human quirk down.

"I think it is time that we start to ask locals. You could use your, as Dean says, "innocent little girl look." when questioning them." Cas says once he is facing me.

I pat him on the back "The first good idea you've had all day." Standing up I add "I'll go find out where this Salvatore Boarding house is and then you can poof us there."

When Cas gets up to follow me I say "No. Stay right here, I'll be right back. Listen in on angel radio for me." Then I run off toward the town center, that is full of people being out and about today.

Cas nods and sits back down. I bark out a laugh at how much he resembles a puppy told to "stay."

Not paying attention I bump into something, falling on my butt. "Son of a bitch" The ground is a little soggy and it seeps into my jeans.

"Oh. Hey. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" a apologetic, but clearly male, voice says to me.

I look up to see one of the boys who Cas was watching earlier. He offers me hand, and I take it. I can tell he works out as he pulls me off the ground without any trouble.

Time to turn on the innocent little girl look everyone is talking about. "Oh. No! It was my fault. I should have been looking where I was going." I try to look as little and lost as I can.

He laughs staring down at me. He is not as tall as my giaganto brothers, but still taller than me. "Why don't we just agree that it was both our faults."

I laugh along with him "Agreed." I shake his hand to "agree" on the matter.

He shakes my hand, but gives me and odd look.

"What" I ask in a light hearted voice.

He laughs and then looks down at his hands. His cheeks get a little pink. "Oh. It's nothing, I just thought I overheard you talking about the Salvatore Boardinghouse."

"I actually was. I'm visiting a friend and was told to meet her there." I smile up at him.

He frowns and creases his forehead.

"My friend's name is...uh... Elena." I hope I got that right.

When he smiles and holds out his hand I know I did "My name is Matt. Elena didn't tell me she would have family visiting."

I shake his hand again "It's actually a bit of a surprise. My names Alex"

"Hello Alex. I can take you there if thats all right" He looks around us. "Are you here by yourself?"

Turing to look at Cas I say "No, I'm with my friend Clarence"

*Cas your name is now Clarence. This guy is going to drive us to the boardinghouse. ACT NATURAL!*

Before Cas has time to angel radio me back I call to him "Clarence! I found us a ride to Elena's"

Castiel gets up from the bench and starts walking over to us.

"Thank you so much for this. Clarence and me were so lost."

Matt rubs the back of his head "It's no problem at all. My car is really close to here, over there." He points in the direction of his car.

"Lead the way" I say when Cas catches up.

* * *

The boardinghouse turns out to be not so vampirery and more normaley. I called Sam on the way and told him what was going on. Dean was still, sadly, in the shower.

"I can text Elena to tell her you are here" Matt pulls the car up to the curb outside the house.

"No, it's fine. Clarence and me will just knock on the door."

"I'll come with you then. I don't want to drop you off here if no one is home."

Thats not a good idea. He could be a mutant vampire and attack us when he finds out we are not distant family. "No. No. Really, It's fine."

I step out of the car. Cas does the same and walks around the back till he is standing next to me.

Matt starts to get out too. "I really should though. It's no trouble."

As Matt steps one of his feet out Cas walks toward him and touches is forehead. Instantly Matt falls back into the car, sleeping slumped in the front seat.

"Good times. I guess that works too"

Cas and me make our way to the house. The front door is unlocked. I tap on it, opening it wide. Cas starts to walk in, but is stopped by what looks like an invisible wall.

"Angel banishing sigils" He remarks.

I pull him out of the doorway and walk through. "Call Sam and tell him we are here and they know about angels. I'm going to go see if anyones home."

"Be careful Alex."

I pull out a knife "Always am"

I close the door. I am in a huge front room. The fireplace is lit. There are bookshelves everywhere. I make my way toward the steps that lead to an upper floor.

From behind me I hear foot steps "What the hell."

Damon is standing in the opening of the front room. "You again?"

My knife is nocked out of my hands by him for the second time in twelve hours. I'm going to need to replaces someone else's underwear with pink patines.

"What did you do to my brother" I ask facing Damon.

"You shouldn't have come here" is all he says

A hand is placed over my mouth cutting off air supply before I can add a sarcastic remark that would make Sam proud.

Black spots fill me vision, but no matter how hard I kick or scratch at Damon he does not let up. Soon everything goes dark. Just as the calm over takes me I feel hands placing me in a chair and brushing the hair out of my face.

SO HOW WAS IT?

please leave a review! I need to know people at reading this story and what they think. If you hate it TELL ME! I will fix what I can to make you love it.

sorry this chapter took so long. It has been exam week and swim team season is in swing.

REMEMBER to review and to have a great day! Go eat some Halloween candy! You deserve it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Alex part.

Sorry this took so long. I just kind of freaked out and almost deleted the story.

* * *

"I can't believe you don't like hamburgers Alex, how do you even go to sleep at night" Dean sits up straighter from across the table.

"Well... I sleep on my side most nights, but sometimes I sleep on my back." Me and Sam high-five from underneath the table.

"Ha. Ha. You're a comedian," Dean slumps back in his seat and picks up his burger, "But, no, really how can you not enjoy the taste of this beautiful gift from god" A hamburger is shoved right in front of me.

"Get that out of my face. They taste like dry burnt ick to me" I hit the burger of Dean's hand, causing it to hit the table and unravel.

Dean gasp and picks up the sandwiches remains to put them back together. Getting up from the table he says, "I don't think I can eat this beautiful sandwich in front of you anymore. I'm going to finish it in my room," and storms off toward his room.

Sam laughs without looking up from the book he was reading, "I think you hurt his feelings, you should go say sorry."

He wasn't even eating, just reading in front of a untouched plate. Thats all he has been doing since we got to the bunker, reading as much as he can. I however have been spending my time taking long showers, backing pies with Dean, and showing Cas how to use the internet.

I throw my hands in the air "All I said was that I don't like hamburgers"

"Well you know how seriously he takes that kind of stuff, just go say sorry"

After a bitch face stare down I reluctantly get up from the table, "Fine, whatever" Sam chuckles as I leave.

Walking towards Dean's room, "Dean?" No answer.

" Dean. Sam said I had to say sorry. Come here so I can," I yell from the hallway.

When I get no reply again I walk into his room, but see no Dean. "Great" I turn around to leave, but something gets thrown at my face, making me fall to the ground before I can leave.

"Ha ha ha, thats what you get for insulting my food baby"

Dean is standing above me with a pillow in his hand. There's a smirk on his face. But not for long. I grab the pillow by my head, good thing Dean never makes his bed, and smash it into his legs causing his to fall.

I jump up from the ground and hold my pillow above my head "Victory Is Mi-" Again I'm on the ground. I land on top of Dean, but he pushes me off of him and roles away from the doorway.

"Is that how you do it Dean?" I hear Cas say from behind me.

Dean gets up and grabs another pillow of the bed. "Yep Cas, you could even call that hit perfect."

"Two against one, thats not fair" I say from the ground.

Just then Cas is joining me on he ground too. "You're right Alex that is not fair, I'll just have to equal the teams out" Sam stands in the doorway above me with a smirk on his face.

"Ha, in your face Dean I get the giant on my team"

"You might as well just wake up Alex. I'm going to win anyway."

"What Dean?"

"WAKE UP"

* * *

Why the hell did I sleep in a chair; is the first thing I think as my body slowly wakes up. I try to shake out my pins-and-needles hands and feet. But something keeps them in place.

Crap. Opening my eyes I see a fire place. I am in a expensive looking room with red themed carpets and paint. My hands and feet are tied to a wooden chair with rope.

Crap. I think again. I'm in the freaking Salvatore Boardinghouse.

This is not the first time I have been help captive. Most of the time I get loose before Sam and Dean have time to "rescue me." How to get out of any trap was the first thing I was taught as a Winchester; Sam and Dean won't emit it but when it comes to getting out of sticky situations, being small helps.

No one is in the room. I can hear voices coming from somewhere in the house though.

"Forget about the girl. We have to go find Damon" a familiar voice says.

"What if she knows where Damon is Elena" a less familiar voice replies to Elena's.

"We are not interrogating a little girl. Let's just wait an other hour to see if he shows up Caroline"

"Ok Elena, but in one hour someone is going to have to interrogate her, Damon or no Damon" the new voice, Caroline answers.

"I know. Lets go see if Matt is awake yet."

So they found Matt. Probably wasn't a good idea to leave his car in front of the house. I wonder what happened to Damon though. I didn't do anything to him. The last thing I remember was his hands putting me in the stupid chair. Maybe Cas got him.

CAS. I forgot about him. I look around the room again, but this time looking for an angel in a trench coat.

He's not here. The room is empty except for two couches and a lounge seat.

*Cas? Cas are you there?* I send out.

*Cas? Cas are you there?* Is all I hear back.

That was weird. It almost sounded like my angel sigil bounced of the wall and came back to me.

*Stop being a smart ass Cas.*

*Stop being a smart ass Cas* echoes back to me.

Crap. I think for the third time since waking up. This has never happened before. I have never heard of any type of angel banishing sigil also stopping angel radio from working. These mutant vampires are more dangerous than we thought. I have to get back to to hotel to tell the boys this.

The rope that is keeping my hands and feet to the chair is any standard rope. Damon lopped it around my hands and the chair, before tying it in a knot.

First step of getting untied from a chair is to be patient. I squeeze my right hand into a fist; causing the each loop of rope to even out. Then I move my arm so my hand is higher in the air than my elbow. All rope loop closest to my hand loosens and I pull my hand through it. Working slowly I do this until my right hand it free. Quietly I untie my other hand and feet.

I can not hear anyone else in the house. They must be in an other part of the house checking on Matt.

Idiots. If you are going to hold someone captive you have to watch them. It's almost like they don't think I'm worth the trouble. Well surprise, surprise.

I find the front door easily enough. It looks exactly the same from the last time. The room it leads too is still full of shelves full of book after book. hmmm. I grab a couple of the oldest and most erudite looking books and skim through before leaving. These could help explain the whole mutant vampire and anti angel sigil thing. As I skim through I catch glimpses of words and sentences.

...bound to the moon stone...  
...vervain weakens...  
...sacrifice of the doppelgänger...  
...sun and the moon curse...  
...original family...  
...must die with vampire blood...  
...have the ability to use compulsion...  
...wooden stake to the...

I am not paying attention to what is around me. I am completely focused on the writing. So I do not hear the hushed whispers outside. I do not notice the front door slowly swinging open. And I do not notice the gun until it is to late.

My attacker points the gun at me and fires.

I jump out of the way, but the second round hits me. A sharp sting hits my neck.

"Damon?" Elena yells coming up the steps upon hearing a thud when my body hit the ground.

One of the intruders, a male, and the one who shot me turns to Elena. He is tall and well built with messy dark hair. His arm looks huge as he lifts the gun and points it at Elena.

No not just a gun. A dart gun. My heart beat slows down a little when I do not see any bullets. However, it speeds right back up when I see the three inch long claws protruding out of my attackers fingers.

Elena disappears and reappears some twenty feet away. The guy with the dart gun huffs.

"Oh, come on Derek. You can't hit the girl?" The other attacker laughs. He is walking toward me with rope. He is older than the other one. His dark, almost black, brown hair is smoothed back. His blue/gray eyes shimmer with excitement as he bends down to his knees and grabs my hands. I don't get too good of a look at either of them because of the freaking dart in my neck. He must not be worried about the mutant vampires. He should, however, be worried about me; as soon as this dart wares off I'm kicking the excitement right out of him.

"Elena?" Caroline appears in the front room. As suddenly as she appeared the dart guy, Derek, shoots her. Caroline hisses, but somehow does not go down like I did. Weirdo mutant vampires.

Before he can turn around to get Elena; she grabs a knife from the kitchen and throws it in Derek's direction. It does not hit him, but skims across his arm.

I can no longer open my eyes. My strength is leaving my body, trickling down my arms and legs. The rope around my wrist and ankles is damp; weird.

"Derek let's go before you get your wolf ass kicked by a girl. One is enough for now" the man picks me up and throws my over his shoulder. Rude. I mumble a curse through my numb lips.

"My apologies beautiful" the man holding my say. My arms sway back and forth over his back as he takes each step.

I do not hear a reply from Derek; maybe he did say something, but I'm so out of it. My hearing is starting to waver as I slowly descend into unconsciousness.

The whine of Caroline's voice is the last thing I hear before the front door is slammed "Hey that's our hostage, bring her back!" and all my senses are gone.

* * *

"Come on we are going to be late for my first high school halloween party!" I yell from in front of the front door. The shoes I am putting on are a little small, making it hard to put them on.

"The trick is to be late little sis" Adam walks lazily down the steps. He is dressed in old ripped clothes. Fake blood and ichor messily drips down his his body and costume.

"Nice zombie costume,"

Adam grabs his coat from off the hook next to the door. He swings is over his shoulder and looks up at me. I am dressed in a white, high-low dress. Most of my chest and arms are covered in a lacy material. Around the waist there is a black belt that clips in the back. I have black high heeled boots on that go to my knees and my hair is done up in a half up/ half down style. For makeup I have dark eyeliner, dark eye shadow, and pink lips. Almost every inch of my skin is covered in marks, written in sharpie. If I must say, I looked good.

"What are you wearing?" Adam takes his coat off his shoulder.

"What is on your face?" he moves to swear my makeup, but I smack his hand down. "I thought you didn't know what makeup was."

While he is questioning me I just roll my eyes and wait for him to calm down. I know he's my brother and everything, but I'm old enough to decide what I can wear and can't wear. He takes a step back to look at me, then nods to himself.

"Take that makeup off, you look to old to be my little sister."

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Can you at least promise to kick some guy's butt if he's a jerk too you. And then come tell me so I can double kick his butt."

I smile and hug the best big brother in the world, "I promise"

He laughs, hugs me back. Unlike his normal tough guy hug, he hugs me tight and pats my back a little. Adam really is a good brother. I mean he isn't perfect; sometimes he gets caught up in himself, but most of the time he is just looking out for me.

After we finish our ushy gushy family hug, Adam opens up the front door and lets me through. The cold bite in the wind awakens excitement in me; my fist high school party.

"What are you anyway?"

"Isabelle Lighwood, a shadowhunter" I point out the marks on my skin and hold up my baby fist sized, fake ruby neckless.

Isabelle is a character from one of my favorite books. She kicks demon and monster ass and looks good doing it too.

"Oh yeah. What are those marks on your skin called again?" Adam gets in his car and I follow his action.

"Runes, they give me power." I plop into the passenger seat.

"I hope so, you're gana need them to fend of all the guys that you aren't allowed to date."

I punch his arm and say, "I think I'll be good."

Adam gives a shaky laugh and pulls out of the driveway "Good."

* * *

This time I wake up on the floor. A cold, dirty, hard floor to be exact. My hands and feet are still tied, for the SECOND FREAKING TIME TODAY. I don't know why they bothered with that though; as I slowly take in my surroundings I notice I am behind bars.

It looks like I am in some kind of old cellar. Vines have grown up most of the wall, chunks of the floor are coming up, and there are steps that are letting a cool breeze in. From what I can tell it is dark outside.

Again, no one is around to watch their hostage. Do these people know who I am? I deserve to have a fully staffed army surrounding me.

"Well at least I'll be home in time for dinner," I say to myself. My voice echoes off the walls. I will not, in fact be home in time for dinner; I'm just hoping that they left some leftovers for me. No, no I deserve a gourmet meal; I got freaking kidnapped trying to find out what happened to Dean. Oh, Dean. Another problem I have to fix. I wish he would stop being the dumby that gets himself into trouble.

As I set to getting my hands untied I think over Dean's situation. He just went crazy; he didn't want to hurt me, but he was aware that he hurt me. Not any kind of mind control I ever heard of. There has to be some way to reveres it though, I'm sure Damon was the one who did it. I just need to find a way to get him to agree, nicely, to fix Dean.

Smiling at the thought of finding out how to hurt that over confident jerk, I finish untying my hands and feet. The cell bars are bent in some place, like an animal tore his way out of them. It's a tight squeeze, but I pass through the bent bars. Dirt crunches under my feet as I make my way toward the stairs.

There is nothing here that could be used as any type of helpful weapon; with my hand empty I slowly creep up the steps. I feel naked without my familiar gun or knife in it. Weapons have become a small comfort for me while hunting the supernatural, something I can curl my fingers around.

I poke my head out of the cellar doorway. It was a bad idea though, the guy with the dart gun, Derek was slouching on the wall next to the door. He had a camping lamp on the ground in front of him. I pull my head behind the wall as soon as I could and took a few steps back. Another bad idea; as I was walking backwards my foot caught on one of the roots fighting its way through the cracked floor. I fall on my butt and a grunt came out of my mouth.

"And she lives" Derek pushes of the wall, I can hear his shoes scrape against the stone, and makes his way toward the cellar.

"Hey! What are you doing out?" Derek's huge body blocks what little light there was coming from the camping lamp outside. I still can't get a good look at him, but he looks more familiar them the guy who just kidnapped you should. Maybe he has been following us since we got here, or he could be a local that I have passed a couple times. The thought makes me feel uncomfortable. Any average Joe could be to guy to shot a dart at you. This is just another reason to add to my list of "Why Alex Doesn't Trust Anyone." It's a long list. One of the greatest hits on that list is when Sam went all zombie on me and Dean and came back. Apparently Dean did that too, but I wasn't there for that so I don't know if I trust Dean's word.

"You did a really crapy job of keeping me in there." I brush the clumps of dirt off my pants and stand up as tall as I can, tightening my hands into fist, "What am I doing here anyway?"

Derek doesn't answer me. He does, however grab me and pull me back toward the cell. He is to strong for me to even try wasting energy on kicking and screaming.

"Hey? Hey? Answer me. Don't big scary villains like explaining there plans to the little weak hostages?"

"The big scary villain is not here at the moment. Shut up and stay behind the bars so I can call him." He opens up the cell and ties one of my hands to one of the bars with the rope that I left lying on the ground.

"Ok whatever you say. Your the boss Mr. scary wolf guy."

At that he actually looks at me "Oh. Good, you noticed. So you know not to run, because I will bite your ass"

"Ummmm ok?" I give my wolf dart guy a funny look. Bite my ass? I don't think wolf guy is all there.

It would be just like me to get kidnapped by some crazy guy. A crazy guy that has three inch long claws and owns a very effective dart gun. I always get taken by the crazy ones. Sam says I'm lucky since he always seem to get the creepy ones. I would rather have creepy than crazy; at least I can reason with it.

He closes the bars and walks back toward the doorway. Almost as an after thought he turns around before climbing up the steps and say, "Stay."

As soon as he is out of earshot I say to the walls "I got a better idea."

*Hey. Cas? Can you hear me?*

Faster than I could have thought possible I hear, *Alex! Alex! Are you ok? Where are you? Sam and Dean keep yelling at me to find you, but you wouldn't answer me.*

*I'm ok Cas. Sorry, I couldn't answer you. I will explain everything when I get back to the hotel. Can you come get me, I'm in some kind of cellar in the woods* Castiel put marks on my ribs so angels can't find me, unless I tell them where I am of course.

*Alex I need more details, I checked and there is a lot of cellars in the woods in this town*

*I know. I know* I look around the cellar. There is something carved into the wall across from me *Ok, umm ok, "Lookwood" is engraved into the wall. Does that help?*

In a flap of wings Castiel is in front of me. "Yes Alex that does help." His trench coat is ruffled and there are wrinkles around his eyes. He looks around the cellar, "Why are you in here Alex?"

Derek will probably be down those steps in a couple seconds after hearing the wings flap. Quickly I grab hold of Cas's arm and say, "Let's go back to the hotel."

When he doesn't move and continues to look around the room like a kid at the zoo I add "Dean will be worried"

Cas looks down at me, stupid short body, his a hint of worry in his face, "Your right Alex. Let's go"

Wings wrap around me and the sound of wind fills my ears. Cas and me bend our knees and he lifts me off the ground with him as he flies to the hotel room.

* * *

So? How was it? Please leave a review if you hated it or if you loved it. I need to know at least some people are reading this and liking it. If no one likes it I might stop writing it and work on another fic.

Hope everyone had a great Halloween. If you guys think the story is worth it I will get out chapter 5 before Thanksgiving.


End file.
